A Christmas Game
by SakudaChanLovesYaoi
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru need a new game before tonight's Christmas Party. Kaoru struggles with his feelings for his brother, while Hikaru has some other plans. HikaxKaoFic R&R!


**I DO NOT OWN OURAN (*SIGHS*) AND DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OFF OF THIS FANFIC. THIS IS STRICTLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT.**

* * *

><p>The holidays were here, and the Ouran Host Club was in full swing to make a big party for the ladies of the academy. Haruhi and Tamaki, the lovely couple of the storyline, were busy setting up small ornaments on the large tree in the ballroom. Mori and Hunny were enjoying some samples of the food to be served, and Kyoya, the Shadow King, was idley writing fanfiction in his black book, a creepy smile on his face. The only two left were Hikaru and Koaru, the Devil Twins. They were sitting on the steps, watching everyone else in mock boredom. "Hikaru," Koaru said, turning his head slightly to the left, just as Hikaru turned to the right, a mirror image of the pair.<p>

"I know. We need a game," Hikaru responded, his golden eyes tracing out towards the grand room. The lights caused the place to glow in a golden hue, making it seem like a spot from a fairytail book. Koaru nodded absentmindedly, then stood. His brother followed suit, then led the way as they approached the large windows on the other side of the ballroom. As they passed everyone, Haruhi spared a glance towards the two, raising a brow as she noticed Kaoru's sad face and Hikaru's bored one. Usually they'd mirror each other, but today, Kaoru seemed a bit off.

Kaoru stepped in time with his twin, taking a risky gaze towards his counterpart, seeing himself. Hikaru's hair resimbled the setting sun's after effect of the orange glow, and his eyes matched the riches of a kings coins. His skin was fair, pale, and cradled by the Ouran High School uniforms. It fit his lean frame so well, just like Kaoru himself. He wanted to reach over and touch his twin-run his fingers over Hikaru's cheek, carressing his soft flesh. Sadly, Kaoru respected his brother's personal space and desided not to. If only there were client's around . . . Kaoru sighed, causing Hikaru to look at him. They had reached the large windows and sat on the edge, opposing sides.

"Is something wrong, Kaoru," Hikaru asked, for he had heard the sad sigh that escaped his twin's lips. Said younger brother shook his head, casting his eyes towards the bright outside day.

"No, of course not. I'm just tired I guess." Hikaru smiled.

"Well, I'm not surprised. You had a nightmare and spent all your time clinging to me last night!"

"H-Hikaru!" Kaoru blushed deeply, turning his head away. He then realized what was going on here. This act was so familiar, except . . .

There wasn't one client around.

Kaoru thought about this for a moment, before his face was scarlet in embarrassment. "Hikaru," he continued, "I wasn't clinging!" Hikaru smirked like a cat, leaning over so he was close to his flustered brother. Kaoru pressed his back against the wall, eyes wide as he watched his older twin. Hikaru wrapped his arms around Kaoru's waist, pressing his cheek against his brother.

"Oh? Do you not recall how you were like I am now? _'Hikaru, it was so scary!'_" Hikaru leaned up, his mouth brushing Kaoru's ear, "won't you please hold me, Hikaru?" The younger's face grew too hot, so the younger pushed Hikaru away from him gently.

"I don't know what you're talking about Hikaru!" He got to his feet, running towards the side exit. Hikaru watched with surprise as his brother took off. Unfortunately, the Host Club had wittnessed the whole scene, but didn't hear most of it. Hikaru turned to Tamaki, who strode over.

"Hey, Hikaru, what just happened?" Hikaru shrugged his shoulders, eyes switching back to where Kaoru took off. Haruhi quickly suggested that he look for his brother.

Kaoru was sitting in the Host Club room, his face flushed as he stared at the floor. He had found some Christmas decorations, and desided to occupy himself by untangling some Christmas lights. His fingers worked carefully, but his mind was total puddling. He couldn't believe his brother was using that act on him! _Or maybe . . ._

Kaoru shook his head, turning when he heard the door open. "I thought you'd be in here. You alright?" He dropped the Christmas lights, starring at Hikaru, who was wearing an elf hat with a bell on the end. Kaoru couldn't help but smile at the stupid thing. "Oh don't go getting ideas, I have one for you too, brother." Hikaru brought another one from behind his back, making Kaoru laugh. The older brother smirked as he tried to fit the hat on his adorable twin, who was pushing him away playfully.

"No, Hikaru, no! I'd look stupid, ah haha!"

That's when it happened.

Kaoru's strength didn't last long, and he fell back on the couch, taking his brother with him. They both laid there, eyes wide as they staired at each other. Kaoru had a blush across his face, and Hikaru dropped the elf hat, landing it next to the lights. "H-Hikaru . . ." Kaoru reached his arms up, wrapping them around Hikaru's neck. The older was pulled into a smoothering kiss. Their lips were soft against one-another, passion pouring from Kaoru. Hikaru's golden eyes watched Kaoru's lids, before pulling away. Kaoru's grip loosened, letting his brother go.

"HIKARU, KAORU! YOU LAZY BUMS, GET OVER HERE!" The twins jumped as Tamaki bursted through the doors, Kyoya trailing behind him. They paused as they saw the twins were working on untangling the lights, wearing matching green elf hats. Tamaki blinked, looking at Kyoya, who was writing furociously fast in his black book.

The twins never seen each other again until the dance later that night.

Kaoru was too busy helping Haurhi with the decorations, while Hikaru was forced into manual labor by lifting heavy stuff for Tamaki. Kaoru, however, was glad for the distraction, for it gave him time to scold himself.

Why the hell did he kiss his brother?

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing. The girls were dressed in their finest dresses of reds, greens, whites, and blues. The Host Club was sporting matching green and red plad suits with white ties and white undershirts. Hikaru and Kaoru were on opposite ends of the ballroom, taking amoungst their fangirls. Everyone minute exactly, though, one twin would look at the other, almost begging to be near. Kaoru was certain Hikaru wanted to yell at him, and Hikaru was certain Kaoru wanted to freak out in-front of him. Both didn't know how close they'd get tonight. "Ohh Kaoru! Please say you'll dance with me!"<p>

"Me too!" The younger twin smiled to the girls, nodding his head to the first, who squealed with joy. She was a fair madien with dark red hair and a summer green dress. Kaoru took her hand in his, taking a risky glance at his brother, who was grabbing a blond girl's hand, and leading her to the floor as well. Kaoru gulped, unsure how the events will play out.

Hikaru watched his brother dance with a girl he wasn't familiar with. She had on a full flush, giggling the whole time Kaoru twirled her and such. Hikaru was glad he couldn't stay with her for long, though, since this dance switched partners the whole time. Hikaru looked to the girl he was dancing with. She was related to a well known toy company president. Her name was Farin Wasanari. She usually requested the twins, so it was natural that she'd wanna dance with at least one. Hikaru gladly gave her up when it was time to switch, and glanced around for his brother again.

Kaoru caught Hikaru's gaze and blushed, turning his head to his newest brunette partner. She was short, and older then he. She usually requested Mori and Hunny when she was at the club, which made the boy look for said members. They were gliding with each other, making some surrounding girls squeal. Kaoru wished desperately that it was Hikaru and himself dancing together. He quickly spun, facing another new dancer. He was surprised when it became Haruhi, who was in a matching suit like his. "Hey Kaoru, how's it going?" Haruhi smiled, making Kaoru grin.

"It's alright."

"Are you sure? Hikaru's been eyeing you for awhile now, since you came into sight. I don't know what's going on, but I think it should be settled." Kaoru blinked, stumbling as Haruhi led him over a few steps, and then gave him to another partner when it wasn't time. Haruhi was now dancing with a girl. Kaoru looked to his new partner, gasping shortly.

"Well, well~ I got myself quite a looker here," Hikaru teased, gripping his brother around the waist as he danced to the music. Kaoru was back to his blushing state, getting slightly dizzy as they kept twirling and twirling. People made way for the couple.

"Hikaru, not in-front of everyone!" Surrounding girls were watching the scene before them, determined to get some twincest into their scene tonight. Hikaru smirked, making Kaoru fear for his life. He trusted his brother no matter what, except when that smirk was on his face!

"Kaoru . . ." The younger gulped nervously as they both came to a slowed stop at the staircase. The music was slowly ended, and the girls were starring at the twins, who were still clutching one another. Hikaru pointed up, making his younger blink, then tilt his head back.

There, above them both, was a mistletoe. Kaoru's eyes widened like sausers, and he quickly faced his brother, who had a sneaky facial expression. "You planned this . . ."

"Of course! I told you we needed a new game. So I decided to take action first, although that incident in the Music Room was not apart of the plan." Several squealed erupted. Kaoru gazed back at the mistletoe, wondering how his brother got it up there. No time for that though.

Hikaru gripped his younger brother's chin, forcing the boy's face to come close to his own. Kaoru blinked, his eyelids lowering as he smelled his brother, who was wearing Kaoru's favorite scent around Christmas time.

_Candy canes_.

Hikaru pressed an open-mouthed kiss to his younger brother, who responded almost immediately by wrapping his arms around his shoulders, long fingers tangling into his hair. Their tongues fought, and their ears were filled with the screams of fangirls. Hikaru clutched Kaoru's lower back, dominating the poor uke, who whimpered as Hikaru explored his brother's mouth with his own tongue.

Breaking apart, the two found a trail of saliva linking their lips. The girls kept cheering as they wiped it away. Hikaru kept his arms around his brother's waist, while Kaoru's were slung around his brother's neck. "Merry Christmas Kaoru," Hikaru said, his voice causing Kaoru to melt against his brother.

"Merry Christmas, Hikaru."

"I love you . . . and and don't think we're finished with your present yet. I have a load of mistletoes in our bedroom." Several girls fainted as another large amount of screams echoed throughout the room. Kaoru blushed.

"I love you too Hikaru, but please don't say such things in-front of these young ladies!"

"You know you like it," his brother purred, drawing him back in for another passionate French kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it~ Sorry it isn't full-out-sexiiness-yaoi, but I'm working on one ^.~<strong>

**Review, please~! :3**


End file.
